Paper Heart
by Daisy Universe
Summary: [1SHOT] Aku tak tahu jika ternyata separuh hatiku telah kau genggam dengan erat. -Luhan. HunHan. GS. DLDR.


**Daisy Universe Present**

 **HunHan FanFiction**

 **.**

" **Paper Heart"**

 **Main Cast** **s** **: Sehun x Luhan**

 **Genre : AU,** **Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length: Oneshot**

 **Warning : Genderswitch!**

 **Copyright©2018**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Based On Tori Kelly – Paper Heart, the most sad romantic heart breaking love song ever. Idea belongs to theking Arthur and Apriltaste**

 **A/N : Terima kasih buat Daisy Universe yang sudah dengan baik hati mau mempublish FF abal ini sebagai penutup parade cinta HunHan yang manis di bulan April.**

 _April is about number Four, and We all already witness all Four hidden in moves and posts. Thank you Oh Sehun, and Xi Luhan._

 **HAPPY APRIL DAN KODE-KODEANNYA**

 **HUNHAN IS FOREVER TO THE MOON AND BACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Remember the way you made me feel_

 _Such young love but something in me knew that it was real_

 _Frozen in my head_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu hari, Oh Sehun bertanya padaku. "Xi Luhan, apa kau masih naksir Jong In?"

Tadinya aku mau mengacak-acak rambut gelapnya yang selalu licin dan rapi itu, lalu tidak jadi aku lakukan. Memangnya itu yang harus dia tanyakan setelah kami beberapa bulan tidak bertemu karena libur musim panas? Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih penting lagi, misalnya apa saja yang aku lakukan di Busan bersama kakek dan nenekku?

"Semester ini aku tidak mau duduk di sebelahmu lagi."

Oh Sehun mudah saja menyusulku dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya.

Angin pagi yang bertiup beraroma _mint_ dan teh, sedangkan aku selalu menikmati suara sol-sol sepatu kami mengetuk beton seperti sebuah lagu kesukaan. Aku senang masa liburan sudah berakhir.

"Apa pertanyaanku membuatmu marah, Luhan?"

"Kapan pertanyaanmu tidak pernah membuatku marah?"

Oh Sehun menarikku mendekat saat sepeda salah seorang siswa melintas di sebelahku. "Kalau kau sudah menjawabnya, pasti aku tidak akan pernah melontarkannya lagi."

"Aku kan berhak untuk tidak menjawabnya." Aku menghela napas panjang. "Kau tidak bisa tidak mematahkan semangat berjuangku sehari saja, ya? Aku ini kalah perang berkali-kali, tapi masih gigih mencoba. Seharusnya kau mendorongku, menghiburku, bukannya mengingatkan soal kekalahanku nyaris setiap saat. Kau itu temanku atau bukan sih, Oh Sehun?"

"Aku berharap aku bukan temanmu, Luhan."

Aku menoleh.

Pohon pinus tua di belakang Sehun tidak bergerak, dan aku sadar kami yang sudah berhenti menyusuri jalan.

Oh Sehun tinggi sekali.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, aku tidak mau jadi sekedar temanmu. Makanya, aku selalu mau tahu, kau masih naksir Kim Jong In atau tidak?"

Aku tahu wajahku memerah, dan Sehun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Aku tahu seperti yang selalu mudah saja Sehun lakukan padaku, aku menjadi gugup. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa yang harus aku katakan. Pertanyaan Sehun selalu sama, dan aku selalu tidak punya jawabannya.

Aku berharap waktu bisa merubahnya, tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku masih sesekali memikirkan Kim Jong In, dan aku juga tidak mau ada yang berubah antara aku dan Oh Sehun. Dia baik, anak yang manis sekali, dan dia bisa memberiku rasa aman meskipun dia sedang tidak ada. Mudah saja bagiku untuk menyukai Oh Sehun, hanya saja aku tidak tahu kenapa itu cuma mudah dalam pikiranku.

"Begitu kita masuk ke dalam kelas lagi, dan aku melihat Kim Jong In, kau tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi, Sehun-ah."

"Aku berdoa hari ini semangatmu benar-benar patah."

"Oh Sehun! Itu doa yang buruk sekali…"

"Aku dengar Jong In naksir kakak kelas tiga yang jadi ketua klub renang."

"Hentikan… Aku membencimu."

"Kalah perang saja, Luhan." Sehun tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak-acak rambutku pelan. Setiap saat dia melakukannya, kepalaku tersengat listrik dan kedua kakiku terpaku jauh ke dalam tanah. "Kalau dengan aku, kau tidak perlu berperang. Kau sudah menang setiap hari."

Semua kata-kata Sehun juga terdengar mudah, dan aku tahu yang ini pasti benar. Tidak pernah seharipun berlalu, ketika aku dan Sehun bersama, lalu aku tidak merasa bahagia. Aku pasti bahagia, dan itu karena Sehun. Dia selalu punya lebih banyak hal untuk diberikan padaku ketika aku hanya meminta satu yang paling sederhana. Dia memahamiku seperti buku bacaan kesukaannya, dan itu membuatku merasa senang.

Sejak kapan Oh Sehun bilang dia menyukaiku?

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku, sih?"

Ketika tersenyum, wajah Sehun tampak sedikit memerah. "Karena kau mau memecahkan tabungan babimu demi aku."

Ah…

Wajahku juga memerah lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu minggu kedua di bulan November.

Minggu yang masih terlalu pagi, gelap, dingin, dan penuh salju jatuh dari langit, ketika untuk yang pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan Oh Sehun yang tinggal di seberang rumahku. Dia datang ke jendela kamarku yang memang terletak di lantai satu, mengetuk-ngetuk kayunya pelan hingga aku bangun, dan langsung berkata bahwa dia ingin meminjam sejumlah uang. Aku masih mengantuk berat saat itu, tapi aku dengar perkataannya sejelas suaranya yang cempreng.

Oh Sehun mau meminjam seratus ribu Won dari tabungan babi gemuk selama dua tahunku di kolong ranjang.

Aku sudah lupa, dan kupikir Sehun juga begitu. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, tapi mungkin ingatan tentang itu masih sejernih kristal di dalam kepalanya yang keras.

" _Cassiopeia terlihat paling jelas pada bulan November ini."_ Begitu terang Sehun dengan sorot berbinar di atas wajah persegi empatnya yang memerah karena suhu udara yang dingin, saat kutanya apa yang mau dia lakukan dengan uangku yang segitu banyak. _"Aku mau melihatnya."_

Asal tahu saja, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Oh Sehun katakan itu. Meminjam uang, _Cassiopeia_ , melihatnya. Aku tidak mau repot-repot berusaha untuk mengerti bagaimana semua kata berbeda tersebut bisa berhubungan bagi Sehun, karena itu hanya akan membuatku pusing dan umurku baru delapan tahun saat itu.

" _Aish!"_ Sehun kemudian mendengus, berubah jengkel. Wajahnya yang seolah-olah mengkerut karena itu, tampak jelek sekali. _"Cassiopeia saja tidak tahu. Itu nama rasi bintang di langit, otak udang!"_

Tentu saja aku langsung menjitak kepalanya. Sungguh terasa keras yang tidak biasa. Mungkin benar yang sering diteriakkan oleh ayah dan kakak Sehun, bahwa kepalanya adalah batu.

" _Tidak akan aku pinjamkan!"_ Tukasku kemudian.

" _Eh, eh, eh!"_ Sehun yang jelek dan ceking itu sudah sigap menahan kedua daun jendelaku dengan kedua tangannya yang juga sama jelek dan kurusnya. _"Pelit sekali… Kau tahu kakek Huang, kan? Yang punya toko jual-beli barang antik di depan gang, yang sering membawa barang-barang antiknya ke kota—"_

" _Aku tahu."_

Sehun menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang memerah. _"Dia punya satu teleskop bercat kuning keemasan yang bagus sekali. Harganya tiga ratus ribu Won. Aku punya tabungan sendiri, hasil membantu-bantu ayahku dan Sejin Hyung di toko selama ini, tapi masih kurang sementara aku harus beli teleskopnya itu hari ini, sebelum dia berangkat ke kota jam enam."_

" _Darimana kau tahu kalau kakek Huang sudah pasti akan menjualnya hari ini?"_

" _Kakek Huang bilang pada Sejin Hyung kemarin."_

Aku lalu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain memperhatikan Oh Sehun saja. Bukannya aku tidak tahu mau bilang apa, atau aku tidak mau meminjamkannya sejumlah uangku yang dia minta tersebut—padahal aku seharusnya memang tidak mau. Tapi, karena aku tidak mengerti.

Oh Sehun sepertinya begitu menyukai teleskop, dan bintang, dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa hal itu yang jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya ketimbang hal-hal umum lain yang disukai oleh anak laki-laki seusianya seperti sepakbola.

" _Sebenarnya…aku mau melihat ibuku."_ Saat mengatakannya waktu itu, Oh Sehun jadi terlihat lebih kecil dari usia delapan tahun kami.

" _Ibumu?"_

Saat mengangguk, wajah Sehun sudah tidak mengkerut jelek lagi. Wajahnya tampak sedih, dan itu membuatku perlahan ikut merasa sedih juga. _"Kata ayahku, kalau kau merindukan seseorang yang sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi, kau bisa mencari satu bintang yang paling terang di langit. Itu adalah dia yang sedang merindukanmu juga."_

Aku ingat betul ibu Sehun meninggal satu tahun sebelumnya, saat usia kami baru tujuh tahun. Aku juga ingat betul—sampai sekarang—melihat Sehun menangis sampai tertidur dalam gendongan Sejin _Oppa_. Jika ingatanku saja sudah sejelas itu di usia yang masih terlalu muda, bagaimana dengan Sehun sendiri?

" _Kau pasti sangat merindukan ibumu, ya?"_

" _Ayahku jauh lebih merindukannya lagi, tapi dia tidak pernah mau—hei, kau menangis?"_

" _Apa aku tampak sedang menangis?"_

Sehun mengacungkan tangan untuk menunjuk pipiku, tapi ujung telunjuknya tidak terasa dingin sama sekali. Hanya kelihatan terlalu pucat, tapi tidak dingin. _"Tuh, air matamu jatuh."_

Setelah Sehun mengatakannya, barulah aku sadar kalau dia benar. Kemudian, air mataku malah menetes lagi.

" _Maaf."_

" _Jangan sedih, Luhan. Aku baik-baik saja."_

Aku pun lekas-lekas menyeka pipiku, sedikit merasa malu. _"Aku tidak sedang sedih, ataupun mengkhawatirkanmu."_

Sehun, untuk pertama kalinya dan secara langsung di depanku, tersenyum lebar. Wajah persegi empatnya tampak semakin merah, dan itu terlihat menggelikan sekali.

" _Kau mau melihat bintang denganku, Luhan?"_

Pertanyaan itu adalah bagian yang tidak biasa-biasa saja, karena kemudian semua yang ada di masa sekarang bermula dari sana. Dari ajakan sederhana seorang anak kecil yang nakal pada seorang anak kecil lainnya yang bingung, bahwa mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu yang mereka mau.

" _A-Apa?"_

" _Melihat bintang denganku."_ Ulang Sehun gemas. _"Aku akan menunggumu di loteng rumahku setelah waktu mengerjakan PR. Kau boleh melihat teleskop baruku disana, dan akan kujelaskan semua tentang bintang sebanyak yang mau kau dengar. Kita bisa melakukannya sambil melihat bintang bersama."_

" _Tapi aku tidak suka bintang…"_

" _Makanya akan kujelaskan semua untukmu. Kau mau?"_

Tawaran Sehun seperti sebuah uluran tangan yang tidak pernah aku terima sebelumnya. Aku ingin menyambut uluran tangan itu, sungguhan melakukan sesuatu dengan seorang teman, tidak peduli apakah itu menyenangkan atau malah sangat membosankan. Tapi, Oh Sehun sendiri benar-benar tidak bisa dibilang temanku juga.

" _Mana?"_ Sehun tahu-tahu menadahkan tangannya kemudian.

Mana aku mengerti.

" _Uangmu…"_

Kenapa aku belum mengerti juga?

" _Seratus ribu Won yang mau kupinjam! Mana bisa melihat bintang kalau teleskopnya belum kubeli?"_

Aku tersenyum masam untuk kebodohan anak-anak kami berdua. Aku pun merayap ke dalam kolong ranjang untuk mengambil tabungan babi gemukku. Warnanya merah muda, ukurannya agak besar, pipinya bulat, dan hidungnya lucu sekali. Saat kuangkat rasanya sudah lumayan berat dibandingkan saat pertama kali aku memegangnya dulu. Kan, sudah kuisi selama dua tahun. Pantas saja berat. Mungkin isinya bahkan sudah lebih dari seratus ribu.

" _Nih."_

" _Babimu lucu sekali!"_ Sehun langsung memeluk tabungan babi gemukku itu dengan gemas, mengangkat-angkat tubuh porselennya seperti seorang bayi. _"Dan berat. Wah…"_

" _Pecahkan saja di rumahmu."_

" _Tapi aku kan hanya mau pinjam seratus ribu saja."_

Aku menggeleng menolak. _"Kalau aku pecahkan disini sekarang, ibuku bisa bangun. Bawa saja. Kau bisa memberikan kelebihan uangnya padaku nanti pagi."_

" _Benar juga. Baiklah kalau begitu."_ Oh Sehun tersenyum puas. _"Ingat, ya? Kau harus datang setelah waktu mengerjakan PR. Jangan terlambat. Aku akan menunggumu, Xi Luhan."_

Aku hanya memperhatikan Sehun dan antusiasme bodohnya dalam diam.

" _Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku pakai sepuluh ribu untuk beli cookies?"_

Aku juga hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, karena melihat Sehun perlahan mengubah rencananya malam nanti itu seperti sebuah pesta ulang tahun yang tidak pernah dia miliki. Aku bahkan tidak yakin aku akan datang ke lotengnya, tapi Sehun malah tampak begitu optimis.

" _Kau baik sekali, Xi Luhan. Kata ayahku, gadis yang tidak pelit itu sangat bagus untuk dijadikan istri. Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Luhan!"_

Oh Sehun segera melesat kembali ke rumahnya seperti anak tikus, tinggal aku sendiri manusia yang bangun di pagi-pagi buta begini dan masih menggantung di ambang jendela. Terdiam, bingung, dan malu. Aku memperhatikan butir-butir salju yang masih terus saja turun dari langit, berpikir apakah mereka akan terus turun seharian hingga malam datang lagi, dan apakah bintangnya masih bisa tetap terlihat kalau begitu. Lalu, aku memperhatikan lubang-lubang jejak kaki yang Sehun buat.

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata, ingatan tentang semuanya pada minggu kedua di bulan November itu juga sejernih kristal dalam kepalaku sendiri sampai hari ini. Aku hanya tidak pernah mengulang-ulangnya sebelum tidur, seperti yang mungkin biasa Oh Sehun lakukan.

Dan, aku tahu aku membisikkan _dah_ pada angin sebelum menutup jendelaku dan berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar sampai matahari terbit. _Dah_ untuk Oh Sehun yang sudah hilang.

"Ayo…"

Suara Sehun yang berat membawaku kembali ke masa sekarang, di pagi hari yang cerah pada penghujung musim panas ini.

"Apa?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut sambil merapikan helaian rambutku ke balik telinga. Kenapa sepasang matanya selalu terlihat berbeda setiap kali dia menatapku dibandingkan saat dia menatap orang lain? Kedua kakiku terpaku jauh ke dalam tanah lagi.

"Kita sudah terlambat, Luhan. Kau berpikir nanti di kelas saja."

Aku hanya menurut saja ketika Oh Sehun menggandengku. Tangannya besar, kasar, dan selalu terasa hangat seperti biasa. Di musim-musim dingin, Sehun bahkan menggandengku lebih sering lagi. Sehun tidak pernah mau aku kedinginan.

Aku menunduk, memperhatikan kaki-kaki kami yang seirama menjejak beton dengan perlahan. Kanan, kanan. Kiri, kiri. Hal itu membuatku tersenyum malu.

"Ada alasan lain kenapa aku menyukaimu."

"Apa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku suka tanganmu. Aku suka menggenggamnya begini, dan kau tidak pernah menolak."

Wajahku sudah pasti memerah lagi.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah menolak genggaman Sehun. Apa aku juga suka tangannya?

"Ada alasan yang lainnya lagi."

"A-Apa lagi?"

"Kim Jong In tidak pernah menyukaimu sebesar aku."

Aku hanya diam saja.

Kalau itu, aku juga tahu pasti benar. Sudah dua tahun aku naksir Kim Jong In sekarang, hanya karena dia pernah tersenyum padaku sambil berkata _hai, Luhan_ , dan aku yang sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mengejarnya terlalu keras. Itu bukan usaha yang menuju arah benar, karena seharusnya aku punya batasan-batasan tertentu dalam mengejar seseorang. Dengan Sehun, aku cukup diam dan dia yang datang padaku sepanjang waktu. Dan di sepanjang waktu itu, sudah kubilang aku pasti bahagia sampai perasaan itu berbekas.

"Kau harus segera berhenti menyukai Jong In, oke? Aku tidak tahu bisa menunggumu berapa lama lagi…"

Aku kembali menoleh.

Pepohonan dan langit di latar belakang Sehun terus bergerak.

"Aku tidak akan menunggu kalau kau sudah bahagia dengan orang lain."

Genggaman Sehun padaku menguat, dan itu membuat perasaan mualku menjadi semakin kentara. Bukan karena gugup atau apa, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang mulai memakan keseimbanganku diam-diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan duduk di sebelahmu lagi pada semester ini."

Aku kembali menunduk, kali ini memperhatikan tautan tanganku dan Sehun yang belum pernah lepas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pictures I'm living through for now_

 _Trying to remember all the good times_

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu hari, aku yang bertanya pada Oh Sehun. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut klub renang?"

Oh Sehun perlahan bangun dan butiran pasir berjatuhan dari rambut dan punggungnya. Lagi-lagi, dia menatapku lebih lama dari yang seharusnya sebelum akhirnya perlahan tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak ada yang bilang tidak boleh, Luhan."

Tentu saja, mana aku akan percaya pada si pembohong besar. "Kau mengancam akan menghajar siapa saja anggota klub yang berniat menerima formulir keanggotaanku."

Oh Sehun menyeringai tipis, dan ekspresi licik itu tampak jelas sekali di mataku. "Aku cuma bilang mereka sebaiknya cari seseorang yang lebih kompeten."

"Lalu, kau mengancam akan menghajar mereka."

"Ayo, kita pulang." Sehun berdiri dan mengambil tas sekolah kami berdua. "Sudah sore."

Aku melempar pandangan ke kejauhan, dan aku melihat banyak sekali burung camar terbang berputar-putar di atas gelombang air yang semakin pasang. Semuanya kekuningan seperti tembaga, dan baunya asin. Seperti Oh Sehun, pantai ini tidak pernah berubah.

Aku perlahan menyusul Sehun berdiri sambil membersihkan belakang rokku.

"Apa yang harus aku tulis di atas pasir?"

" _Oh Sehun_."

Aku tersenyum jahil menatap Sehun yang menyebalkan. Dengan ujung sepatuku, aku malah menulis Kim Jong In yang besar sekali. Ujung-ujungnya aku berhasil melihat wajah kesal Sehun yang jelek sekali itu, tapi Sehun langsung memberiku dua tas sekolah kami yang sama-sama berat dan berlalu dengan santainya.

Astaga, baru begitu saja sudah marah. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Aku cuma bercanda, tahu!"

Sehun menggeleng-geleng sambil terus menjauh. Tuh, dia selalu tidak mau mendengar apa kataku. Egois sekali, seperti anak kecil saja. Benar-benar menyebalkan sedunia kalau sedang jengkel.

Mau tidak mau, kususul dia dengan susah payah.

Di belakang kami, suara ombak perlahan semakin menghilang dan suara keramaian kota yang khas perlahan mendekat. Semuanya sudah tidak bernuansa kekuningan tembaga lagi, melainkan kebiruan yang menyedihkan.

Aku ingat suatu hari Sehun pernah bilang padaku dia lebih suka debur ombak, dan nanti akan tinggal di tempat yang paling dekat dimana dia bisa mendengarnya setiap hari. Kalau dia berteriak _aku mencintai Luhan_ , suara ombak tersebut akan kalah oleh teriakannya yang membahana.

Sehun tidak suka kebisingan kota. Di kota ada Kim Jong In, dan Sehun tidak berpikir dia akan menang.

Aku tidak mau Sehun kemana-mana. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, dan pikiran itu membuatku yang gantian bertingkah egois seperti anak kecil.

"Apa suatu hari nanti kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Tanyaku ingin tahu.

Sehun melirikku sedikit. "Kemana?"

"Yang jauh. Dan, tenang. Kau bilang kau muak dengan kota ini."

"Ya…" Sehun menghela napas pelan. "Disini terlalu padat. Seolah-olah, tinggiku tidak bisa muat."

"Kau akan jadi apa di tempat yang jauh itu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin jadi petani. Aku akan menanam anggur dan jadi petani paling kaya. Atau mungkin kerjaku hanya mengapung saja di laut."

"Kau sudah tidak suka bintang-bintang?"

"Sekarang bintang-bintangnya sudah tidak kelihatan sama, Luhan."

"Tidak kelihatan sama?"

"Mereka bukan lagi bintang yang sering kita lihat lewat teleskop. Mereka sudah besar-besar, dan mereka berpisah jauh. Seperti orang dewasa."

Berpisah jauh.

Itu adalah kekhawatiranku ketika aku akan jadi salah satu dari orang-orang dewasa nanti. Bahwa aku, mau tidak mau, harus pindah dari zona nyaman yang sekarang ini agar aku bisa berusaha sendiri dan berubah menjadi Xi Luhan yang lebih baik. Aku tidak menolak bagian menjadi lebih baiknya, tapi meninggalkan tempat yang paling lekat dalam ingatanku, meninggalkan teman-teman sepermainanku, meninggalkan timbunan salju yang sudah biasa di bawah jendela kayu kamarku…

Kenapa Sehun mudah sekali memutuskan akan pergi?

Ketika sadar Sehun sudah tidak ada di sisiku lagi, dengan panik aku mencarinya dan ternyata dia sedang berdiri tenang memperhatikan di belakangku dengan tatapannya yang rumit sekali.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau masih naksir Kim Jong In?"

Aku membuka mulut, tapi tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Oh Sehun mau aku jawab apa?

Tahu-tahu lampu-lampu trotoar menyala di atas kami.

Seandainya aku bisa mengatakan aku tidak tahu pada Sehun.

"Hari ini aku merasa lebih banyak cemburu daripada biasanya. Apa kau masih naksir dengan si bodoh itu?"

Gantian aku yang menghela napas pelan. "Aku mau meminta sesuatu darimu untuk hari ini, Oh Sehun."

"Apa?"

"Kau jangan bahas soal Jong In lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang banyak PR."

"Itu PRku juga."

"Kau kan tidak peduli. Kau tidak pintar seperti aku."

Sehun mendengus geli karena ejekanku. Dia perlahan mendekat lagi dan mengambil kedua tas yang sedari tadi kupeluk-peluk setengah mati. Dengan tenang Sehun melanjutkan berjalan kakinya, sementara aku mengikuti dari belakang tanpa suara seperti ekor anak anjing.

"Kenapa mau belajar berenang lagi kalau sudah ada aku yang bisa, Luhan?"

"Aku tidak mungkin naik di punggungmu selamanya."

"Aku tidak keberatan, kok. Lagipula, kau berbohong."

"Soal apa?"

"Alasanmu ngotot mau masuk klub renang."

Wajahku segera memanas karena malu. "Aku ketahuan, ya?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Mudah saja kalau untukku."

Aku memperhatikan seorang wanita dewasa yang baru saja menyeberang ke sisi trotoar dimana aku dan Sehun berada. Seorang pria dewasa yang sedang berdiri di bawah lampu jalan sambil melihat jam tangannya segera berlari menyambut wanita dewasa itu dengan pelukan antusias yang erat sekali.

Aku melirik Sehun, dan aku malu lagi karena Sehun sedang melihatku.

"Kau ingin dipeluk seperti itu, ya?"

"D-Diam."

Aku benci Sehun suka menertawai kecanggunganku. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Aku mau-mau saja memelukmu, Luhan…"

"Aku akan melaporkanmu pada ibuku!"

Sehun malah semakin tertawa. Aku segera menendangnya, tapi dia malah berhasil menghindar. Kenapa orang paling menyebalkan seperti Sehun harus selalu beruntung sedangkan aku yang selalu baik hati ini tidak?

"Aku membencimu."

"Xi Luhan…"

"Apa?" Tanyaku ketus.

Sehun tidak tertawa atau apapun. Kulirik Sehun, tatapannya tampak berubah rumit lagi. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering menunjukkannya padaku.

"Apa?" Ulangku dengan lebih pelan.

"Aku masih suka bintang-bintang."

 _Cassiopeia terlihat paling jelas pada bulan November ini._

Diam-diam aku tersenyum lega.

"Kau mau melihat bintang lagi denganku, Luhan?"

Aku menoleh. Aku ketinggalan dua langkah di belakang Sehun, dan sekarang aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang lebar saja. Aku sering tidur di punggung itu setiap saat Sehun menggendongku. Saat aku mengantuk, atau saat aku sedang sakit. Aku tidak pernah perlu khawatir kena marah, karena Sehun akan melindungiku.

Semua ingatan tentang hidupku, ketika Sehun ada disana, itu semua adalah kenangan yang baik. Aku tersenyum lagi.

Kupercepat jalanku dua langkah, dan aku merangkul tangan Sehun yang sedang memeluk tas-tas kami. Tangannya yang besar dan hangat.

Itu adalah detik dimana semuanya berhenti, menyusut dan tinggal jadi aku, Oh Sehun, dan ambang jendela yang dingin di masa kecil itu. Aku senang, dengan Oh Sehun, aku hanya punya kenangan yang baik saja.

"Ya… Aku juga sedang ingin melihat bintang sambil makan _cookies_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Our love was cutting through so loud_

 _Memories are playing in my dull mind_

 **.**

 **.**

Di hari yang lain, Oh Sehun mengetuk jendela kamarku dan berkata sebelum aku sempat buka mulut. "Aku menyukaimu, Xi Luhan."

Aku sontak terdiam, dan wajahku panas.

Kuperhatikan Oh Sehun, dia begitu tenang dan tatapannya pasti. Dia adalah laki-laki yang selalu punya banyak keberanian untuk menjadi tegas soal perasaannya. Sehun pernah bilang, itu karena dia terlalu menyukaiku. Aku bilang, itu karena kepalanya yang keras.

Angin malam perlahan bertiup hangat di antara kami berdua.

"Eh… Sudah masuk musim semi." Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil merapikan helaian rambutku ke balik telinga.

Dulu dia harus mendongak atau memanjat untuk bisa sampai ke ambang jendela dan bicara denganku. Sekarang, dia cukup berdiri dengan tenang saja. Dia lebih tinggi dari ambang jendela kamarku di lantai satu ini.

"Aku senang di musim semi ini aku masih menyukaimu, Xi Luhan. Besok hari minggu. Ayo, kita pergi ke pantai lagi."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku mau mengajarimu berenang."

"Sungguh?"

Oh Sehun menggosok hidungnya sambil tersenyum antusias. Wajahnya jadi terlihat lucu sekali kalau sedang berwarna merah, terutama dengan sepasang matanya yang menyipit.

Aku tersentak sendiri dengan jantungku yang berdebar kencang, dan angin malam awal musim semi terasa bertiup dengan sedikit lebih hangat lagi. Oh Sehun selalu penuh dengan hal-hal sederhana yang tidak bisa kutebak, dan semuanya manis.

"Kau senang, Luhan?"

"Tentu saja…" Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus menahan kegembiraanku dengan menggigit bibir. "Aku akan belajar berenang."

"Jadi, itu hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku. Saat kau resmi berusia delapan belas tahun beberapa minggu nanti, kau sudah bisa merasakan langsung air di lautan dengan kedua kakimu sendiri."

"Oh Sehun, kalau kau berhenti menyukaiku nanti, apa kau masih akan tetap sehangat ini?"

"Kalau kau berhenti menyukai Kim Jong In, aku tidak akan berhenti menyukaimu."

Aku menggigit bibir lagi. "Ada sesuatu yang mau aku beritahu padamu, Sehun-ah."

"Apa itu?"

"Alasanku menghilang darimu sepulang sekolah kemarin."

"Apa itu?" Ulang Sehun. Dari wajahnya, aku tahu dia takut dengan apa yang akan dia dengar.

Aku juga takut mengatakan apa yang harus dia dengar. Aku takut dengan diriku sendiri, dan semua hal-hal yang jungkir-balik dalam duniaku beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

"Aku pergi ke karnaval dengan Kim Jong In."

Sehun hanya menatapku selama beberapa detik yang menyiksa.

"Kau sudah pacaran dengan Jong In?"

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng.

Disitulah saat dimana semuanya menjadi aneh. _Seharusnya_ , aku memang sudah pacaran dengan Jong In. Tapi, tidak. Dan, aku menjadi gelisah karena kebingungan.

"Apa kau _akan_ pacaran dengannya?"

Aku menggeleng lagi.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Aku merasa khawatir, Luhan. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dikhawatirkan kalau semuanya tidak."

Aku cuma bisa diam saja.

"Kau, masih naksir dia?"

Kutatap mata Sehun yang rumit. Ada refleksi bola lampu kamarku, dan aku di dalam sana.

Aku, Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya aku akan pernah punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan melelahkan itu.

Aku juga menggeleng.

Aku menggeleng, dan semua kerumitan Sehun yang kulihat menghilang. Bola mata Sehun berkilat-kilat, seperti ujung kembang api yang siap meledak di udara luas.

"Tidak?"

Wajah Sehun memerah lagi, dan kali ini wajahku juga dengan pasti. Aku menggigit bibir dengan lebih kuat.

"Aku dan Jong In hanya makan kembang gula, lalu aku meminta pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kemarin begitu canggung, dan aneh. Rasanya tidak seperti yang aku harapkan."

"Kenapa?"

Sehun mengulang dua pertanyaan yang sama sebanyak dua kali. Itu membuat sensitivitasku terluka dan aku menjadi sebal.

"Kau sudah punya janji akan membawaku ke karnaval!" Semburku. "Aku hanya mau pergi kesana denganmu, Oh Sehun."

"Aku, Luhan?"

"Aku hanya mau makan kembang gula denganmu." Aku kembali menggeleng cepat. "Kau sudah berjanji. Aku memegang janjimu. Rasanya kekanakan, tapi aku—"

Sehun langsung meraih wajahku dan aku hanya bisa membelalak kaget ketika dia baru saja berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamaku, menghentikan semua hal yang bergerak dengan cepat dan tidak beraturan. Waktu, dan aliran kata-kataku yang sedikit banyak tidak tahu malu.

Kedua tanganku terkepal melawan jantungku yang memacu melewati batas detakan, dan kepalaku pusing mendengar suara-suara euforia seperti malam tahun baru di atas langit. Nyaring sekali.

Apa seperti ini rasanya dicium oleh seseorang? Seseorang yang hangat dan manis seperti Oh Sehun. Seolah-olah, aku yang baru saja memenangkan sesuatu, sebuah _jackpot_.

"Oh!" Aku sontak melompat mundur dan mengakhiri semuanya ketika Sehun maju sedikit lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mataku melirik dengan tajam pintu rumah Sehun di seberang jalan yang baru saja terbuka oleh ayah Sehun, lalu aku menatap Sehun lagi dengan ekspresi yang tidak karuan. Bagaimana kalau tadi kami ketahuan?

"Sampai ketemu besok." Aku lekas menutup jendela dan duduk untuk mencerna semua hal mengejutkan yang baru saja terjadi.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupa Sehun yang aku tinggalkan begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sudah berdiri di depan rumahku malam itu, kulitnya yang seputih salju dan terkena cahaya rembulan membuatnya lebih bersinar, tampan sekali.

Sebentar, apa aku baru saja mengakui lelaki dengan suara cempreng itu adalah seseorang yang tampan ?

Lupakan.

Ia berdiri dengan sebelah tangannya yang masuk kedalam saku celana _jeans_ yang dikenakannya. Kemudian tersenyum ketika mendapatiku yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ayo berangkat." Tangan itu ia keluarkan kemudian menggengam erat tanganku, mengisi ruas kosong jemariku dengan jemari panjangnya.

Kami berjalan, dengan diam tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

Aku dengan pikiran dan jantung yang tiba-tiba berdebar dan Sehun dengan keterdiamannya yang sekarang membuatku bingung. Harusnya lelaki itu berceloteh panjang lebar, mengatakan apapun apa yang dilihatnya sepanjang perjalanan kami ke karnaval.

"Kau cantik."

Eh !?

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar kalimatnya ditambah Sehun yang menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

"Sudahlah." Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, sebelumnya aku sempat melihat wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Lucu sekali.

"Kau mau beli apa ?" Sehun bertanya kepadaku ketika kami berdua sudah sampai di karnaval, tangannya masih menggengam tanganku dengan erat. Seolah-olah tak akan pernah ia lepaskan.

"Kembang gula ?" Aku bertanya padanya, mencoba mendapatkan persetujuan darinya.

"Tidak, kau sudah beli kembang gula dengan Jong In kemarin."

"Tapi, aku suka kembang gula Sehun."

"Baiklah jika kau menginginkannya."

Sehun mengalah, ia membawaku pada salah satu penjual kembang gula, sengaja memilihkan yang berukuran kecil dengan alasan, ia tak ingin membuatku sakit gigi.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Sehun."

"Terlepas dari kau yang bukan anak kecil, kalau tiba-tiba saja gigimu sakit gara-gara makan kembang gula ini bagaimana ?"

Baiklah, aku menyerah. Terkadang semua kalimat konyol yang diberikan Sehun memang ada benarnya juga _sih_.

"Ayo ikut aku." Aku bergerak lagi ketika Sehun menarik tanganku, membiarkan dirinya yang membawaku kemana saja, lagipula selama bersama Sehun aku akan baik-baik saja.

"Komedi putar ?" Aku mengernyit ketika Sehun berhenti didepan sebuah komedi putar, dan kemudian mendapati lelaki itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum kepadaku.

"Iya, aku tak bisa membawamu naik Bianglala karena kau takut ketinggian kan ?"

Apa saja, semua, Sehun mengerti apa yang aku takuti, aku benci dan aku sukai.

"Ayo."

Sudah berapa kali kata itu terdengar semalaman ini. Mulai dari Sehun yang menjemputku hingga diriku yang harus lagi-lagi ikut bersamanya untuk menaiki Komedi Putar.

Daripada rasa malu ketika kami duduk diatas patung kuda ini, kami lebih banyak mendapatkan kebahagian.

Aku menyukainya, menyukai bagaimana cara Sehun untuk menyenangkanku. Cukup dengan lelaki itu yang selalu berusaha untuk memahami diriku dan mengalah kepada diriku.

Aku menyukai Jong In dan aku menyukai lelaki yang kini sedang tertawa diatas kudanya. Tapi aku tahu, jika perasaan ini salah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Everything is gray under these skies_

 _Wet mascara_

 _Hiding every cloud under a smile_

 _When there's camera_

 **.**

 **.**

Dulu, ku rasa semua akan baik-baik saja, tak akan ada yang pernah berubah, Oh Sehun sekalipun. Tapi nyatanya, semua berubah ketika hari itu, hari dimana seorang Oh Sehun tak pernah membuntuti atau berjalan di depanku lagi.

Aku tahu, aku telah kehilangannya.

"Xi Luhan, Kau mau jadi kekasihku ?" Andai saja jika saat itu adalah Oh Sehun yang mengatakannya, mungkin akan kutimpuk kepala keras itu menggunakan sepatu sekolahku.

Tapi, aku tetap menjawab _Ya_ walaupun orang itu bukanlah Sehun, melainkan Kim Jong In.

Saat itu berlangsung singkat, di tengah lorong pada jam istirahat dengan para siswa yang mengerubungi kami berdua, Aku tahu, Sehun berdiri disana, di ambang kelas kami dengan tatapan tajam miliknya. Mengerikan.

Bunga itu, setangkai mawar berwarna merah muda lah yang Jong In berikan kepadaku dengan senyuman miliknya yang secerah matahari.

Seharusnya, ketika aku menjawab _Ya_ dan menerima tangkai itu perasaanku harus berdebar lebih keras, tapi entahlah, bahkan aku tak pernah merasakan degup jantungku yang dulu ketika melihat Jong In tersenyum dari kejauhan.

Hanya saja aku merasa tak enak hati jika harus menolak Jong In di depan mereka. Jong In pasti akan malu luar biasa.

"Cantik ya ?" Sehun berdiri di depanku ketika aku duduk di bangku panjang yang terletak di halaman depan rumahku.

Aku mendongak, menatapnya dengan heran. Sehun bukan seperti Sehun, lelaki itu berbeda.

"Jika kau minta ratusan mawar pun akan ku berikan kepadamu. Saat ini juga." Lelaki itu duduk disampingku sekarang, berbicara dengan suaranya yang terdengar lirih, tanpa menatapku sama sekali.

"Apa sih ?" Aku melihatnya, menatapnya dengan gurat kesal yang tercetak jelas diwajahku. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kalimat Sehun terdengar menyebalkan di telingaku.

"Aku serius Luhan, jika perlu aku akan membuat kebun mawar untukmu." Sehun menatapku, tapi kali ini aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya dengan baik, ada gurat kesal ditambah sebuah rasa lelah disana.

"Bahkan, aku yakin jika tangkai itu menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya padamu. Hanya satu tangkai, yang artinya tak lebih dari separuh hatinya. Sedikit."

"Sehun !"

Malam itu, aku merasa kacau, aku tak sengaja membentak Sehun. Aku hanya kesal ketika perkataan Sehun yang terdengar seperti meremehkan Jong In. Aku tidak membela Jong In, sungguh. Aku hanya tak senang jika Sehun memandang Jong In sebelah mata, Jong In adalah lelaki baik-baik, dan Sehun pun juga begitu. Mereka berdua adalah lelaki baik dengan kelebihan masing-masing.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau akan semarah ini Luhan, maaf. Tapi jika kau mau mendengar perkataanku, berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai sakit. Kau tahu kan jika mawar itu memiliki banyak duri ? jangan sampai terkena duri itu, jangan sampai berdarah."

Kalimatnya, terdengar lembut seperti semilir angin malam dan terdengar tajam seperti anak panah yang mampu melesat cepat, tepat mengenai hatiku.

Lelaki itu pergi dengan langkah panjangnya, menghilang bersama dengan gelapnya malam. Meninggalkanku dengan sebuah perasaan mengambang, tak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah malam itu, esok pagi, atau hingga hari berganti dengan hari yang lain, membawa hari kemarin pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan sebuah arti.

Aku tak pernah lagi mendapati Oh Sehun yang akan berdiri di halaman depan rumah dengan senyuman yang membuat kedua kelopaknya menjadi segaris, aku juga tak pernah lagi menemukan lelaki itu berdiri di depan gerbang sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk ku capai.

Sehun tidak lagi sama, Sehun tidak lagi seperti dulu.

Dulu, lelaki itu akan mengangguku ketika kelas dalam keadaan tanpa guru yang membuat para siswa menjadi gaduh. Dulu lelaki itu adalah tipikal lelaki yang tak bisa diam, minimal dia akan membawa kursinya untuk diletakkan disamping mejaku dan meniup-niup rambutku ketika aku sibuk menyalin catatan pada jam istirahat.

Tapi sekarang, Sehun lebih memilih keluar meninggalkan kelas dan duduk dibawah pohon yang ada pada taman sekolah, dalam diam –Sehun dengan diamnya adalah sebuah ketakutan untukku-

Aku tahu, karena aku melihatnya dari atas sini, dari kelasku yang terletak dilantai dua, dan dari tempat dudukku yang terletak disamping jendela.

Aku menyukai tempat duduk ini karena memiliki jendela kaca yang besar disampingnya, hingga membuatku leluasa untuk melihat apa yang terjadi diluar sana. Tapi, jika boleh memilih tempat duduk lagi, mungkin aku akan menghindarinya, karena aku merasa sedih ketika harus melihat Sehun yang duduk disana dalam diam atau bahkan sengaja tertidur diatas bangku panjang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah hari itu, semakin lama hubungan kami bertambah buruk, Aku dengan rasa bersalahku dan Sehun dengan diamnya.

Terkadang pula aku berpikir, jika harus meminta maaf, siapa yang akan melakukannya lebih dulu ?

Tak tahu, aku tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

Dan untuk hubunganku dengan Jong In, biasa saja tak ada yang istimewa, hanya berjalan bersama ketika pulang sekolah atau duduk di taman kota dengan canggung. Masih saja, aku tak bisa merasakan debaran ketika Jong In bersamaku seperti dulu, seperti pertama kali aku melihat lelaki itu menyapaku.

Semakin lama, semakin aku tahu bagaimana perasaanku kepada Jong In, nyatanya perasaan itu hanya perasaan mengagumi, tidak selamanya, hanya bersifat sementara. Hanya berhenti pada sebuah perasaan untuk teman satu tingkat, hanya itu tak ada yang lebih. Dan ketika aku menyadari jika tak bisa membawa perasaan itu lebih dalam, aku yang terlebih dahulu melangkah, menghampiri Jong In dan mengatakan jika hubungan ini harus berhenti disini, di sebuah ikatan pertemanan. Tak lebih.

Sungguh, ingin rasanya aku berlari menemui Sehun, mengatakan jika hubunganku dengan Jong In telah selesai. Kemudian menghambur kedalam pelukan lelaki itu, dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Tapi, semuanya hanya tinggal harapan ketika mengingat bangku Sehun sudah ditinggalkannya selama seminggu, lelaki itu harus pergi ke Jeju untuk menjenguk neneknya yang sakit –itulah informasi tentangnya yang kudapatkan dari Ibu ketika Ibu melihat keluarga Sehun pergi dengan terburu-buru di tengah malam-

Aku berdiri disini, di dekat jendela kamarku dengan suara hujan diluar sana, rumah diseberang itu tampak gelap, sepertinya keluarga Sehun belum kembali dari Busan. Aku membawa pandanganku untuk melihat lantai dua bangunan itu, di jendela yang terletak disebelah kanan, itu adalah kamar Sehun. Dulu, ketika masih sekolah dasar, kami akan berdiri di samping jendela masing-masing, dan melambaikan tangan tepat sebelum tidur, seolah-olah pertemuan setiap malam itu adalah sebuah ucapan _selamat tidur, mimpi indah ya_.

Aku tersenyum, ketika mengingat bagaimana tingkah laku polos kami berdua.

Hari berikutnya, keluarga Sehun sudah kembali. Tapi hanya Ayah Sehun dan Sejin _Oppa_ yang kembali, tanpa Sehun.

 _Maaf Luhan, mulai besok Sehun akan pindah sekolah, ia akan bersekolah di Jeju sambil menemani neneknya._

Bagaikan sebuah sambaran petir di siang hari pada hari liburku, ketika Ayah Sehun datang kerumah mencoba memberikan pengertian kepadaku, memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaanku tentang mengapa Sehun tak ikut kembali.

Bahkan aku belum sempat memberitahunya jika hubunganku dengan Jong In telah berakhir.

" _Kau harus segera berhenti menyukai Jong In, oke? Aku tidak tahu bisa menunggumu berapa lama lagi…"_

Apakah Sehun sudah menyerah pada perasaannya untukku ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _And I just can't reach out to tell you_

 _That I always wonder what you're up to_

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika itu, pikiranku sangatlah sempit, jika Sehun tak datang padaku untuk berpamitan secara baik-baik, maka aku juga akan seperti itu, biarkan aku diam tanpa kemana-mana, tanpa pergi mencari lelaki itu. Untuk apa pula aku mencarinya ? jika lelaki itu memilih pergi meninggalkan semua kenangan kami begitu saja, tanpa sebuah perasaan apapun.

Sekarang, ketika dua tahun berlalu, pikiranku berubah, karena aku menyadari jika perasaan untukku pada Sehun tak sama dengan perasaan yang kuberikan pada Jong In.

Karena kedua lelaki itu berbeda, Sehun yang memiliki nilai lebih karena mampu membuatku merasa nyaman ketika aku berada di sekitarnya.

Dua tahun belakangan ini aku berpikir dengan keras, mencoba mencermati bagaimana perasaan yang kuberikan pada Sehun. Pada awalnya, aku mengira perasaan ini akan tetap sama ketika aku berkencan dengan Jong In, sebuah perasaan kasihan, dan kemudian berhenti pada sebuah ikatan pertemanan.

Sehun teman kecilku, lelaki itu sudah ada dan tumbuh bersama diriku, kali ini aku yakin jika perasaan ini bukan perasaan sebagai teman kecil yang selalu menempel kesana kemari, tapi ini adalah sebuah perasan yang membuatku mampu bergetar ketika dulu lelaki itu menyisipkan rambutku ke balik telinga. Hanya itu, tapi mampu membuat wajahku memerah dan aliran darahku berdesir.

Dua tahun ini hanya kuisi dengan kegiatan sebagai mahasiswa dan kemudian duduk di pinggiran jendela kamar, menatap bangunan seberang dan tersenyum ketika kenangan kami terputar.

 _Hai Sehun, bagaimana kabarmu ?_

Aku tak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk bertemu atau mencari Sehun di Jeju.

Jadi inilah yang bisa kulakukan, hanya berharap jika lelaki itu kembali _pulang_ kerumah.

Semua orang berkata jika penyesalan akan datang terlambat, dan sekarang aku merasakannya, sendainya jika aku yang datang pada Sehun terlebih dahulu untuk meminta maaf, mungkin sekarang lelaki itu akan duduk disampingku sembari berceloteh dengan kalimat-kalimatnya yang terdengar aneh.

Mungkin, sekarang Sehun juga akan menempuh pendidikan di Universitas yang sama denganku karena lelaki itu tak akan pernah melepaskan pandangannya dariku, sama sekali.

Seandainya aku yang menyadari perasaan itu terlebih dahulu, mungkin kami masih tertawa bersama ditengah gelapnya malam hanya karena perdebatan kecil.

Aku menyesal sekarang, sepenuh hatiku.

 **.**

 **.**

Kelabu, langitnya selalu kelabu atau memang hanya perasaanku saja ?

Aku berdiri cukup lama di ambang pintu rumahku, rasanya berat sekali walaupun hanya membuat jarak selangkah, dulu tidak seperti ini ketika setiap pagi aku mendengar namaku di panggil dengan nyaring dan mendapati sesosok lelaki yang berdiri dengan senyumannya, mengajakku untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama atau hanya untuk berjalan menyusuri trotoar di sore hari.

Aku tersadar ketika mendengar sebuah deru mobil, kendaraan beroda empat itu berhenti tepat di seberang rumah, didepan rumah Sehun.

Aku mendapati seorang lelaki tinggi keluar dari mobil itu, aku mengenalinya dengan baik, itu Sehun, tak ada yang berubah sama sekali kecuali dirinya yang sepertinya semakin tinggi dengan wajah yang semakin jelas ketampanannya. Aku tersenyum kemudian, menikmati hatiku yang masih berdebar ketika melihat lelaki itu.

Sepertinya, Sehun tak menyadari jika aku berdiri disini, diambang pintu sembari menatapnya lekat-lekat. Aku ingin berlari saat ini juga, menemui Sehun dan mengatakan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, kemudian setelah itu, aku pasti mendapati senyuman diwajahnya, Sehun belum menyerah dengan perasaannya padaku kan ?

Tapi aku tak bisa, aku terlalu putus asa untuk menghampiri lelaki itu terlebih dahulu. Senyumannya bisa saja menjadi rasa sakit yang akan berdenyut di dalam hatiku. Karena mungkin, senyuman itu adalah sebuah penghiburan hatinya dan untukku agar tak merasa terbebani dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Hai Luhan.." Suara itu terdengar berubah, terdengar lebih berat dan rendah. Kemudian aku tersentak terkejut ketika lelaki itu –Sehun- kini berdiri tepat didepanku, dengan senyuman yang masih seperti dulu. Hangat sekali.

"Lama tak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu ?"

Tubuhku bergetar, wajahku memanas, aku ingin menangis. Sehun nyata, lelaki itu berdiri di depanku dan masih memilih untuk menyapaku ketika kami sedang dalam fase kritis selama dua tahun. Separuh hatiku telah kembali.

Aku benci diriku yang seperti ini, diriku yang memilih egois karena tak melangkah untuk menghampiri lelaki itu.

Tapi, aku juga membenci Sehun, ketika ia masih mau menghampiriku lebih dulu dan bertanya padaku disaat aku pernah menghancurkan perasaannya.

"Hei, kau kenapa ? jangan menangis."

Bahkan Sehun masih memberikan pelukannya kepadaku, Aku semakin membenci lelaki ini ketika ia masih dengan hatinya memberikan tepukan hangat pada punggungku ketika aku menangis.

Biarkan saja aku menangis di pertemuan pertama kali setelah dua tahun berlalu begitu saja, biarkan saja aku menumpahkan segala kekesalan dan kebencian yang ku ciptakan. Aku bersalah pada Sehun dan aku tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi selain menangis. Sekarang melihat dirinya yang tumbuh semakin dewasa tanpa ada aku disisinya membuatku semakin merasakan sebuah rasa bersalah kepada lelaki itu.

"Luhan, berhentilah menangis. Aku jadi nampak seperti orang jahat saja."

Masih sama, Sehun masih sama seperti dulu dengan kata-kata konyolnya.

"Kau memang orang jahat." Aku mendongak, menatapnya dengan air mata yang membasahi pipiku. Benar saja, ia bertambah tinggi sekarang.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku karena tak berpamitan padamu." Jemari panjang itu menyentuh pipiku dan mengusap air mata yang jatuh sebelumnya. Kemudian mencubit ujung hidungku dengan pelan, Sehun tersenyum dengan kedua kelopaknya yang melengkung seperti bulan sabit.

Kenapa Sehun masih bisa meminta maaf kepadaku disaat aku yang egois kepadanya ?

"Sehun..Maafkan aku juga ya.." Suaraku sendiri, yang terdengar serak dan lirih. Bahkan disaat yang seperti ini aku tak mau menatapnya karena tatapan dari mata hitamnya itu lebih menyeramkan sekarang.

"Untuk apa ?"

"Untuk semua rasa sakit yang kuberikan padamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _And I hate this part_

 _Paper heart_

 _And I'll hold the piece of yours_

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lama kami tak seperti ini, memandangi bintang-bintang di langit di malam sembari duduk pada bangku panjang dihalaman depan rumahku.

Canggung memang, ketika pertama kali kami bertemu kembali setelah dua tahun. Setelah Sehun melepaskan pelukannya kepadaku tadi pagi, dan memberikan kata-kata penenang agar aku berhenti menangis.

"Kau selesai dengan Jong In ?" Pertanyaannya kini berubah, tidak lagi tentang diriku yang masih suka dengan Jong In atau tidak, tapi langsung pada intinya, Sehun berharap aku sudah selesai dengan Jong In dalam pertanyaannya sekarang.

Aku tak langsung menjawabnya, membiarkan beberapa detik berselang.

"Kau tak menjawab, pertanyaanku membuatmu marah ya ?" Yang ini masih sama, dengan penuh kehati-hatian Sehun masih peduli dengan perasaanku.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah." Aku tersenyum kepadanya, yang membuatnya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menjawabnya ?" Sehun masih sama seperti dulu, masih seperti Sehun yang selalu ingin tahu tentang bagaimana perasaanku.

"Kau mau tahu jawabannya ?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan Jong, Sehun."

"Kapan ?"

"Beberapa hari setelah kau pergi." Aku menjawabnya dengan pelan.

Sehun terdiam, tubuh lelaki itu menegang karena terkejut ketika mendapatkan sebuah jawaban yang tak terduga dariku.

"Maafkan aku."

Sehun membuatku menoleh, merasa _dejavu_ seperti dua tahun yang lalu ketika lelaki itu berkata dan tak memandang diriku sama sekali, awal dimana hubungan kami semakin memburuk setiap harinya, hingga aku kehilangan lelaki itu.

"Andai saja, dulu aku bisa menunggumu sedikit lebih lama lagi, mungkin selama dua tahun ini kau tak merasa sendirian." Aku mendengar sebuah penyelasan di kalimatnya barusan.

Lelaki itu menunduk, aku tahu ia mencoba menyembunyikan gurat penyesalannya dariku.

"Sehun.."

Tak ada jawabannya.

"Bagaimana jika kembali lagi ? mengembalikan hubungan kita seperti dua tahun yang lalu ?"

Kepala Sehun terangkat, manik hitamnya menatapku dengan dalam. Tatapan itu terasa berbeda, tatapan yang aku rindukan selama dua tahun terakhir, menjadi lebih hangat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba memperbaiki hubungan kita." Lanjutku sembari menghembuskan nafas pelan.

Aku benar-benar tak tahu apakah perasaan Sehun padaku masih sama seperti dulu, Apakah Sehun masih mau kembali padaku seperti dulu, atau apakah lelaki itu masih mau berjalan lagi bersamaku ? aku tak tahu.

Sehun masih terdiam, membuatku menyimpulkan sebuah jawaban sendiri –Sehun sudah berhenti di dua tahun lalu-

Sekarang hanya semilir angin malam yang mengisi kekosongan kami berdua, hanya cahaya dari bulan dan para bintangnya diatas tak mempunyai harapan lagi pada hubungan kami berdua.

"Luhan." Sehun memanggilku, aku menoleh dan membuat manik kami bertabrakan.

"Bagaimana jika aku menginginkan hubungan yang lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu ?"

Aku mengernyit tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Bukan hanya sebagai teman, teman masa kecil atau fakta kita yang bertetangga. Tapi bagaimana jika kita yang mencoba membangun rumah tangga kita sendiri ?"

Kemudian aku yang tersedak oleh nafasku sendiri.

"Jangan konyol Oh Sehun." Aku tertawa canggung ketika Sehun memberikan raut serius kepadaku.

"Aku tidak bercanda Luhan, kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana perasaanku padamu ?"

"Memangnya bagaimana ?"

"Perasaanku tak pernah berubah dari dulu, bahkan ketika kau memilih Jong In di depan mataku." Suara berat itu terdengar lirih.

"Maafkan aku."

"Cukup Luhan, berhentilah meminta maaf. Kau tak salah."

"Aku salah Sehun, aku telah membuatmu sakit."

Sehun bergerak mendekat, kemudian membawa tubuh kecilku kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau tahu, walaupun aku sakit karenamu. Aku tak apa-apa, selama itu yang membuatmu bahagia. Tapi, aku juga sakit jika pada akhirnya kau merasa sedih dengan pilihanmu sendiri."

Sama, masih seperti dulu, Sehun masih membuatku merasa nyaman dengan semua kalimat yang diberikannya.

"Sehun, bagaimana jika aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama sepertimu ?" Pelukannya ia longgarkan, kemudian menatapku kembali. Mungkin sekarang aku merasa takut dengan tatapannya yang semakin tajam itu. Seolah-olah cukup untuk membuatku berhenti bernafas.

"Aku, aku juga menyukaimu." Lirihku.

"Sejak kapan ?" Sehun terkejut, tapi ia bisa menutupi keterkejutan itu dengan baik.

"Sejak kita masih kecil mungkin ? selama dua tahun ini aku mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Ternyata aku menyukaimu, aku juga menyayangimu. Seperti perasaanmu padaku, sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya."

Ia kembali membawa diriku kedalam pelukannya, lengannya melingkari tubuhku dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh dengan perasaanmu sendiri Luhan ?"

Kali ini, aku tak marah dengan pertanyaannya yang mengatai diriku bodoh, karena nyatanya memang tak bisa mengenali perasaan itu, padahal perasaan itu sudah lama membuat Sehun memenuhi hatiku.

"Entahlah, ku kira perasaanku ini hanya sebatas pada hubungan kita yang berteman baik, tapi ketika aku bersama Jong In, aku sadar jika perasaan yang ku berikan padamu itu justru membuatku menyukaimu lebih dalam."

"Kau tak bahagia bersama Jong In ?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, tapi Sehun bisa merasakan jika kepalaku bergerak.

"Kenapa ?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku lebih bahagia bersama dengan dirimu, kau selalu membuatku nyaman,kau selalu membuatku terlindung dengan berjalan didepanku." Aku menjawabnya dengan hati yang berdetak lebih cepat.

"Bagaimana jika sekarang kau jangan lagi berjalan di belakangku ?"

"Kenapa ?" Sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya padanya.

"Bukankah sekarang lebih baik kita berjalan bersama ? berjalan beriringan sembari aku mengenggam erat tanganmu ? Kita lalui jalan itu bersama." Katanya kemudian

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun dan menatapnya dengan dalam. Sehun menjawab dengan hatinya, ku kira hati itu akan berubah, tapi sepertinya hati itu masih membuatku mampu terjatuh semakin dalam.

Jemari panjang milik Sehun aku rasakan berada disekitar daguku, kemudian mengangkat wajahku hingga padangan kami bertemu, ia menatapku dalam, kemudian wajahnya mendekat hingga aku merasakan nafas hangat darinya. Aku tak tahu siapa yang memulai, tapi aku merasakan bibir tipis Sehun berhenti tepat di bibirku hingga lelaki itu mengecupnya ringan kemudian memagutnya dengan dalam. Kami berciuman dibawah sinar Bulan dan para Bintangnya, dengan langit malam yang menjadi saksinya.

"Bahagia denganku ya ?" Kata Sehun dengan suara beratnya yang lirih dan nafas hangatnya yang menerpa wajahku.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuknya, menghambur ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Kali ini, separuh hatiku yang bersama Sehun tak akan ku lepaskan lagi. Selamanya.

 **.**

 **THE** **END**

 **.**

 _Collaboration by : theking Arthur x Apriltaste_


End file.
